Raindrops
by Rynde Dincht
Summary: an alternate universe pome in Rinoa's POV...read it and be touched! ^_^


Raindrops  
a pome by Rynde   
  
There is a room  
In the corner of my heart  
Filled with rain drops  
Quivering at my touch  
They seem to fall from my own eyes  
Cold and comforting  
Crying  
I am crying  
  
A forest dwells inside me  
A girl lives inside  
No one can see her  
Hear her  
She can sing the song of clouds  
Speak the language of trees  
Unlock the secrets hidden back  
Uncover the fallen leaves  
  
She is no one  
But she is me  
  
Stripped till only   
Bare skin touches water  
I plunge into my pool  
The currents swirling; ebbing  
I am engulfed  
The water is sweet, refreshing, almost  
Like I had found what I had seeked  
I have been stripped  
Of all that wasn't me  
  
Now I can see the bottom  
Of my clear forest pool  
  
All I have is me  
  
Raindrops fall, like an echo  
Of a long forgotten melody  
I used to sing  
The tune innocent, happy  
True  
True to me  
  
Raindrops fall, melt my shadows  
As one rolls down my cheek  
A single drop of blood taints it  
A dirty, painful red  
I do not wish to remember  
Yet again it mingles   
This time with a tear  
  
Raindrops fall, I cry out  
Hidden in the shattered glade  
My voice fills the cavern  
It sounds worn, broken  
Freed  
I have been torn  
A sole yellow butterfly flies pass  
  
If only I could fly like it does  
If only  
  
Dew drops slide down the awakening petals   
In the early dawn rays  
They sparkle a mystical gold  
Like a light from heaven  
They speak to me  
Sooth my confused woes  
Whisper the words I have never heard  
Somewhere   
Somewhere I know someone cares  
  
The world explodes in faded colours  
As one by one, the stone cranes come to life  
The flowers bloom  
Smiling illusions at me   
I touch the nearest one  
Hope  
Hope is what flowers give  
  
The water I stand waist-deep in  
Naked  
Ripples, ever so gently  
A pebble sinks to the river floor  
Taking with it a piece of me  
A piece of me   
Only the mud and the waters will ever know  
Only  
  
A coy breeze brushes   
My blood-etched cheek  
And in a swift stroke blows  
My blood away  
Away into the sky  
Another piece of me  
Flies into oblivion  
Another piece of me  
Only Nature will understand  
Only Nature will keep  
  
A piece forgotten  
Another gone  
  
The sliver of wind returns  
Skims the water   
Dances through my hair, wetting the locks of black  
A solitary butterfly, petite and small,  
Lands on my finger  
The place comes vivid with sound  
As techni-coloured animals whistle their secret tune  
Whistle it to me  
  
I feel so alive  
So pure  
Again only my raindrops fall  
  
The bamboos,  
You can here them growing, shooting  
Up into the clouds, clouds with  
A silver lining  
They too have their mysteries  
Mysteries deep and perpetual  
Till my sands bond and raindrops meet  
  
Elements seem to paint my face  
The way the masks never could  
An aura surrounds my forest  
Trickling down tulips  
For the first time  
In my entire life  
I smile.  
  
My reflection in the lake  
Doesn't make me wince anymore  
Instead of a lost girl that hid behind curtains  
I saw myself  
A face, once misery-filled and suffering etched  
Now lifted, now changed.  
Cleansed by the tides, cleansed by the glade  
Cleansed by my strength  
Now mine.  
  
A voice, familiar and loving, speaks to me  
It seems to be the only thing in the entire glade  
It filled me with a feeling  
Child, it says, my child  
Something in me clicked  
  
Deep realization hits me hard  
The raindrops fall again, I do not halt them  
Retreating to my past, I feel a sense of sorrow  
A sorrow unexplainable  
A sorrow that hurts me still  
  
Mother? I ask. Mother?  
Child it is me, she replies  
I cry, no one can hold back my drops  
Don't cry my child, her voice warm and motherly,  
The past is the past,   
Whatever happened, happened  
It is not for us to change the prophecies  
It is for us to face them  
Chances arise in life that we cannot foresee  
We should not grow weaker  
We should grow stronger  
  
The words I hear, seem to carve into my soul  
Deep and forever  
I understand  
I know now.  
  
It is your time now, my child,  
Your time to join me  
Where you will have peace  
Peace of heart and of mind  
I know my mother is smiling,   
From where she is.  
Smiling down on me  
Its like the times when I was in her arms again  
And she would teach me about the sun, the moon  
The stars, about why the river would always flow  
I know the place she will take me.  
I know that is where I want to go.  
  
Closing my eyes gently,  
I shed the last raindrop  
I bid an eternal goodbye to my glade  
My home  
The whole world seems to cry for me,  
Even my butterfly and the flowers  
And the birds and the wind.  
  
I am ready, mother, I say calmly.  
A doorway opens in front of me.  
Churning the pool water  
The animals flee  
I have one last look at my land  
And step into the doorway  
Into a world I will forever spend with my mother...  
Where she will once again  
Teach me and love me like she had.  
  
Death is the world I have chosen.  
  
  



End file.
